Power of one
by Willofhounds
Summary: Years after the war with Voldemort the Wizardimg world is at war once more. The muggles had discovered them and like how the purebloods predicted they were not kind. As one of the few remaining wizards Harry Potter is hunted down and killed. As the master of death he is given a choice. Go on to the after life. Or choose to go to another universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be another weird crossover of mine. This is a Harry Potter/Soul Land 1&2 and a little of Tales of Demons and Gods. If it goes over well I'll do a Tales of Demons and Gods crossover separate.

Another thing to know not all characters from Harry Potter will be here. Have fun and enjoy. This is certainly going to be different.

Harry's POV

Tears filled his eyes as pain erupted in his side. The world had turned to shit in the last ten years. Muggles had found out about the magical world. Just like the purebloods thought. They had not taken to meeting wizards well.

Instead of trying to make peace they had made war. Hogwarts was gone. Destroyed by an atomic bomb that had destroyed the castle and the magic around it. Pureblood manors had likewise been destroyed.

Magical children taken from their families. Many of the tortured or used for experiments. With the bombs being used very few places were left habitable.

The few humans left were all hunting each other down like animals. Harry was the only magical left alive. Alive was stretching it now. He could feel the life draining out of him from the wound in his side.

A ragged looking muggle came to stand in front of him. The barrel of a rifle was pointed directly at his face. Without fear he looked at the muggle. If this was where he was to die then so be it.

The muggle said, "Damn magical. If it wasn't for you our world wouldn't be in such a shitty state. I'm doing the world a favor by killing you."

He was in too much pain to respond. All he saw after that was the the man pulling the trigger. Then nothing.

An undetermined period of time later he found himself still self aware. It shouldn't have been possible. Then again the impossible always happened to him.

Out of the darkness came a figure. It was dressed in a black cloak. Somehow he knew it was death. What else could have been there?

Death gave a dark chuckle as it said, "You are taking your passing much better than I expected. Most people are in denial for a long time, my little master."

Little? He didn't care if this was death or the devil himself. He was NOT little!

Death chuckled again, "I like you my master. Sadly you are dead. Now you have two options here. You can go on to as you humans call the afterlife. Or you can go to another universe. I can guarantee that you will be surprise by what you find find there. If you choose that world and die that's it. There will be no third chance."

He didnt want to go to the after life. No way in hell was he choosing that.

He said with as much confidence as he could muster, "I choose the different universe."

Death nodded and said, "Good choice. This universe will be far different from your own. I wish you the best of luck."

Darkness enveloped him again. When he opened his eyes he was staring up at a woman with brown hair and green eyes.

She smiled down at him as she said, "Welcome to the world Lukas XaioFan."

Six years later

When Death had said this world this world was different. He had not been kidding. In this world people had what was called a spirit essence. Spirit essence could be anything in the world. From a hankchief to a dragon. When it was unlocked they either had spirit power or they didn't. Those that did were sent off to schools to train and become spirit masters.

No one knew what their spirit essence would be. Not until they turned the age of six. Then a spirit grand master from the spirit hall would visit their village. Most of the time it was a once or twice a year event in his village.

His village was a small no name village. Most of the world didn't know they existed. His father was the local blacksmith. He was also the town drunk. It wasn't very often the man was sober enough to walk much less wield his spirit essence.

For his part Harry was no longer known as Harry Potter. Instead he was called Lukas XaioFan. His mother had died shortly after he was born. That was when his father started drinking. What little work his father got tapered off after that. Lukas was practically raised by the village elder.

The old man had been more of a father to him than his own. Elder Won made sure he went to school. Always made sure he had plenty of food.

Lukas still had all his memories of his previous life. This allowed him to cook for himself and his father when he was strong enough. The only time his father really cooked was when it was his birthday. Today was his birthday and the day that his and the other children awakened their spirit essence.

It was a short walk from his house to the school. The other students were walking as well. Most gave him a wide berth. No one wanted to be around the son of the village drunk.

Upon entering the hall he saw a blond haired man. The man had grey eyes that pierced into each person as they entered. If Lukas had not faded down worse he might have been intimidated by it.

The man introduced himself once they were all standing in the room, "My name is Lucien YaoFan. I am a level 26 Grandmaster. Today I will guide you to your spirits."

There were about thirty students around him. Not all of them were from his village. Some were from the neighbouring villages.

YaoFan continued, "Today you will have your spirit essence awakened. You will have your essence level tested as well. Those of you who are worthy will become spirit masters. Watch carefully."

The man focused. At first it seemed nothing was happening. Then the air around them began to change. Lukas could feel the power coming off the man. Then it materialized around him.

YaoFan snarled, "Lone Wolf transform!"

His appearance began to change as two rings formed around him. One was white and the other gold. Spirit masters had rings the color represented the age of the spirit beast they killed. YaoFan's once blond hair was now silver. His silver eyes tinted with red. Canines doubled their length and so did his nails. So that was the power of a spirit master.

One of his fellow students started crying. He was one of the students that Lukas didn't get along with. They tended to bully or ignore him.

YaoFan said grabbing the boy by his collar, "There are two types of spirit essence. There are beast spirit or took spirit. Lone Wolf is a beast spirit."

YaoFan focused once more. A golden light encircled the boy forming a seal on the ground. So this is what an awakening looked like.

YaoFan said to the boy, "Hold out your right hand. Focus on the image in your heart and your spirit shall appear."

Despite his sniveling the boy obeyed. The light surrounded him. It took a moment but something began to appear. What he saw astounded him. While it was possible to have a handkerchief spirit essence it wasn't common. Not for good reasons like the white tiger spirit. The handkerchief spirit had not attack or defensive properties. All it was good for was wiping tears and snot.

YaoFan said holding out a crystal ball, "Put your hand on the crystal ball. Let's test your essence level. Junk spirits have no attack, defense, or supporting attributes. Your spirit is a tool spirit. Even by normal standards it's a junk spirit."

Ouch that was mean. Even if Lukas didn't like the other kid he wouldn't have said that. The boy tried his hardest to get the ball to glow. To no ones surprise it stayed dark.

YaoFan continued with a sigh, "Only the people who have an essence level when they awaken can train their spirits. Essence level is very important to a spirit master. It determines the level which you begin training. You do not have a level. The rest of you line up. I will awaken your spirits one by one."

Lukas was forced to stand at the back of the line. Not that he minded. If he was the last to be tested then he could see if anyone was going to be a spirit master.

It seemed that was a fool hardly dream. So far they had only had tool spirit. Not a single beast spirit. Soup bowl, cooking spade, empty bottle, shovels. Not a single one had a spirit level either.

By the time there was only one other person before him there had been four handkerchiefs. That was sad. There was nothing he could do about it.

The girl before him spirit was awakened. He winced at the sight of it. A blue river grass spirit. The grass was everywhere. Animals wouldn't even try to eat it even if they were starving. He watched as she tried get the crystal ball to glow. Unsurprising it stayed dark.

YaoFan said sounding bored, "Last one, Lukas XaioFan. Concentrate. Make out the image from your heart. Materialize it in your hand."

Something about his awakening was different. At first there was a sensation in his hand and a howl signalling that he had gained a spirit. That would have been normal. However when YaoFan turned to look at him. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. A sensation similar to the mark on his hand went across his eyes. Then it was over. People moved normally again and he nearly collapsed to his knees.

Before him stood an all black wolf it's eyes were blue like the sky. Lukas could feel the power that came from his spirit. A similar power to when YaoFan had activated his spirit. Lukas' was weaker but that was to be expected. He had just awakened after all.

The man looked at the wolf and said, "While it is a beast spirit I don't sense anything special about it. It just seems to be a regular wolf. That is disappointing. Even spirit beasts of a measly ten years have some kind of attribute. Maybe he will serve as your protector. Its not good for much else."

He called it back into himself as YaoFan held out the crystal ball. Lukas focused his energy into the ball. The man had turned as if expecting it to stay dark as it had with the others. To everyone's surprise it didn't. He could feel harmonizing with the wolf and his eye spirit.

The orb glowed a bright blue color. It was like looking at the ocean before muggles had destroyed the world.

Vaguely he could hear YaoFan saying, "This junk spirit..."

He could hear the village elder running in. By the footsteps there were more people with him. Likely the kid's parents.

YaoFan said, "Essence level harmonization. What a rare talent! The highest level a person can reach when their spirit is awakened."

The elder's eyes went wide as did the adults. Everyone wanted to be a spirit master. It was every child's dream until they reached the age of six. That's when most of them lost the dream. Only once before had someone born in the village had achieved a level. It had not even been a full harmonization.

The elder said, "Well he must go to one of the spirit master schools. I will take him myself tomorrow."

A school. Interesting.


	2. Spirit Master part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Judicator227: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. This is my second Soul land fic. I was surprised at how well it took. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Timberheart109: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well.

Lukas' POV

Once the villager adults let him leave the elder walked him back to his house. Many of the adults had tried calling him a liar. That he had somehow cheated the spirit essence awakening and test.

That of course was impossible. Spirit essence was the soul manifested into a form. Whether it was beast or tool. Junk or useful it didn't matter. It was whatever was in their soul.

The elder was babbling next to him. Not that Lukas was listening but it was slightly distracting. His thoughts kept returning to the past. To what death had said before he came to this world. That he wasn't alone in the world. How many had come to here? Would they cause trouble? Lukas hoped not. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

When they reached his house the elder opened the door. He shouted excitedly, "XaioFan good news! Little Lukas is going to a spirit master school."

His father looking as scruffy as ever looked up. He said coldly, "He can't go. We don't have enough money."

Elder Won said with a growl, "Money isn't an issue. He will be going as a scholarship student."

His father looked at the old elder. To Lukas it was as if the man was assessing the situation. Then again it could be the drunken haze that his father was no doubt in.

Won said, "Laron. He is going. He's due to leave tomorrow."

His father Laron said, "Fine. He can go. Leave Won I need to speak to my son alone."

Won looked between them then said softly to him, "If you need anything come see me."

Then the elder was gone leaving him to his thoughts. Lukas turned then a thought occurred to him.

He asked, "Is it possible to have two spirit essences?"

His father began to turn towards their kitchen as he answered, "No. A person can only have one soul essence. What are they teaching you in school?"

It was true. Classes said that there was only one spirit essence for one person. Yet he didn't understand why once again he was different. Two spirit essence in one body. What should not have been possible was.

He inquired downhearted, "Then why do I have one in my hand and my eyes?"

Calling them forth silently he saw his father spin around. It was as if the man was moving in slow motion. His wolf spirit essence came forward and sat at his feet. Transforming was a choice not a requirement. He wasn't even sure he knew how yet.

His father's eyes widened in surprise and his father came forward. Lukas couldn't hold it for long. Without training his hold on the spirit essences faded. They then disappeared with it.

His father said breathlessly, "You had her eyes."

Lukas was then wrapped in a bear hug. His father whispered, "Extraordinary. Lukas," his father pushed him back suddenly as he said in a serious tone, "you must never show anyone the spirit eyes. Promise me Lukas."

He promised, "Of course father."

That night dinner was quiet. Much quieter than it had been in recent months. His father seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Not that Lukas blamed him. Things were changing more than either of them considered.

Lukas had never considered that he would have any soul power. It had been generations since the last time the village produced a spirit master. That night a sense of nervousness kept him from sleeping.

When morning finally came he was still tired. Being unable to sleep had not extinguished his nervousness. His father was drinking something from his glass. While the room didn't smell of alcohol that didn't mean much.

To his surprise there was a plate on the table. It had bacon eggs and toast on it. His father had made breakfast for him. Something that had not occurred since he was a small child.

Lukas carefully tested the eggs. They were perfectly made. It seemed his father wanted him to have a good send off. So he eat the breakfast with a small smile.

About thirty minutes later a knock sounded on their door. His father stood and opened the door. Elder Won was standing there. His green eyes looked past Laren to Lukas.

He asked, "Are you ready to go, Lukas? It isn't far to the school but if we don't leave now we will be late."

Lukas stood and moved away from the table. He was as ready as he could be. It wasn't like he couldn't come home. Yet something inside him told him nothing would ever be the same once he left.

Before he could get to the doorway his father said, "Be strong, Lukas. You will do well as a spirit master."

His eyes watered as he replied, "I will, Father. I will make you proud of me."

Laren said with a small smile, "I already am. Now go, Lukas."

Without looking back he followed the old elder out. This was the start of his next adventure.

Thomas' POV

Being reborn wasn't what he expected it to be. When he was given the choice to move on or be reborn the Dark Lord in his screamed reborn. So he was. Into a world that was vastly different from his own. A world where everyone had a spirit essence. The manifestation of their soul.

In this world he had something that as a boy in the wizarding world he had always wanted. A family. The man that was once Tom Marvolo Riddle was now Thomas Xaio Ling heir to the White Tiger Clan.

While the clan was called White Tiger there had not been a member with the spirit essence in many generations. At least until Thomas came along. When his spirit essence was awakened in the hall on his sixth birthday. It was the White Tiger essence. He also had a level five spirit power. His family had been estatic.

So he had been sent off to the nearest school. The school was known as Nuoding Academy. Many great spirit masters had come through their halls. Like when Tom Riddle had gone to Hogwarts Thomas threw himself into his studies. He did make some friends. Mostly with other wealthy heirs.

They tended to avoid the scholarship students. The first reason was principle. They had money while the scholarship students didn't. The second reason was power. Not only did he and the others have money but they were powerful. Most scholarship students were level one or two. Very few made it to even level three.

Thomas wasn't the most powerful in his year. Still he worked daily to improve. By his second year he had broken through the barrier for level ten. From their his Head of Family took him into the Spirit Beast Forest. There he killed a 250 year old Ghost Viper. The golden ring gave him the spirit skill of full body cloak. His entire spirit enveloped him. This improved his strength and speed. It also protected his body from harm for a short time.

He was the only level ten in the academy that had a hundred year spirit ring. Most of the other students only had ten year spirit rings. These rings were white and only strengthened the spirit essence slightly. Then again other students didn't have help in killing the beast. While only the one who killed it could get the ring many spirit masters hunted in parties. This allowed them to go after the older beasts with less risk to their lives.

This was his fifth year in the academy. At the end of the year if their spirit level was high enough they could graduate. If not they would have to stay another year. If their spirit level still wasn't high enough they were sent out into the world. It would be up to them to find their way. Every spirit master level 11 and higher got a stipend once a month depending on their rank.

Over the summer Thomas had achieved level 20 and went to get his second spirit ring. This time he had gone far north in search of his ring. In the arctic mountains more than three weeks ride north he found a 600 year old Ice Viper.

Killing it had been much more difficult than the ghost viper. His body unused to the cold had been slow to react. In fact if it had not been for his father that came on the hunt with him. Thomas would have died there. The man had taken a strike meant for Thomas. Being older he had been able to fight off the venom. If it had been Thomas who had been bit he would have died. There was no question about it. He would have died and there would not have been a chance for rebirth.

In the end Thomas killed the ice viper gaining a second gold ring. His second skill was Ice Claw. Landing a strike allowed ice to form on the body. It acted as both ice and poison to another living being.

Already he met the graduation requirements for the academy. He was a level 21 grandmaster. If he wanted to he could live solely off his stipend from the spirit hall. Ten gold coins a month was plenty for someone unmarried and without kids.

However he didn't know what he wanted to do yet. He was only eleven years old. The age that he would have started at Hogwarts in the old world. At the end of the year he would be trying to enter Shrek Academy. It was one of the best academies on the entire continent. Maybe there he would find his calling.

His thoughts were interrupted by new students pushing past him. One had bright red hair that reminded him of a Weasley. Despite the fact that they had been apart of his downfall he held no ill will towards them. If a Weasley had made it good for them. He had a new life to live here. One he had fully embraced.

In his early years he had examined his previous life. What he found had not been pleasant. It seemed that creating horcruxes had destroyed him. Twisted his goals until they were nothing like the original ones. Death came to all. No matter how one tried to avoid it. He understood that now. He would not make the same mistake twice.

A voice called out, "Thomas! Hey welcome back."

Looking up he saw his best friend a brown haired boy with warm brown eyes. His name was Terran from the Blue Fire Fox clan. They were well known throughout the world. Terran like Thomas wanted to go to Shrek Academy. They had been nearly inseparable since they met five years ago.

Thomas returned the greeting with a smile, "Tarren. Thanks for the warm welcome. How was your summer?"

His friend replied moved to fall into step next to him, "It was great. Dad taught me a new cultivation technique. He says if I graduate this year he will buy me a new soul crystal."

Thomas' eyes widened with surprise. That was an expensive gift for one so young. Small soul crystals were given to every student who entered a primary academy. This was to find out what attributes fit them the most. This also helped in finding the correct cultivation techniques to make training easier. Even a small soul crystal was easily a thousand gold coins. Large unused crystals were even more.

Recycling crystals wasn't a bad thing. It saved on money for academies and families. However it would not reveal an indepth analyse of the soul. An unused soul crystal would show what path you were on. This was based on breeding and cultivation techniques. New soul crystals were given as gifts usually when a child graduated a secondary academy.

In a way he was jealous of his friend despite the ridiculous of it. There was no way his family would get him one when he graduated this year. When not if. There was no way he could fail the exams.

Tarren said absentmindedly, "I heard something interesting earlier."

His friend was always one to gossip. Whether it was true or not you could count on him to have something interesting.

Sure enough Tarren said, "I heard we are supposed to get a kid who had an essence harmonization. That he just awakened yesterday."

Seriously? Essence harmonization was extremely rare. Most clans were lucky to get one every few hundred years. It made him wonder which clan this new guy was from?

Tarren said with a frown, "I heard he's from a small village. One that hasn't produced a spirit master in years."

A little village nobody? That wasn't typical for someone of a essence harmonization. He wondered what the new guy was like. Both his and Tarren's attention was drawn to a disturbance in the courtyard.

The gatekeeper was harrasing an old man and a boy. When Thomas saw the boy though his heart stopped. Recognition flooded him. It was Harry Potter. What the hell was he doing there?


	3. Spirit Master part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Junk spirits are considered to be spirits with no special abilities. As it stands right now his wolf is considered a junk spirit. Whether it stays that way remains to be seen. Junk spirits are looked down upon because they have nothing to offer their user. The slow motion was a secondary spirit essence activating. We will be seeing more about them in this upcoming chapter. Yes there are going to be problems.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

The town that his school was in was much larger than he expected. It was the villages around his all combined into one. There was little question at why it had a school. Small villages didn't even get a Spirit Hall. There would be one for several in an area.

As such his village wouldn't be known to outsiders. Including the townspeople in this town. Still he had not been expecting to be harassed when he wanted to enter Academy. By a guardsman no less. From what Lukas could tell the man wasn't very powerful. If it came down to it he was sure he could take the other.

The guard held his admittance paper in his hand. He said turning his nose up at them, "There is no way someone like you could have a full spirit essence harmonization. You're from a no name village that hasn't had a spirit master in generations."

If this was how everyone was going to treat him maybe he was better off self studying. This arrogant pricm reminded him of a Malfoy. The only difference was he didn't have the right to be.

Lukas said his chin tilting upwards, "I have every right to be here. You however do not have a right to stop me."

He focused on the ki inside him. Ki was the essence of the power of both mind and body. The stronger one's ki was the stronger their bodies and mind were.

Ki was also used in the from of skills coming from spirit rings and from skills that were independent. Direct ki attacks not applied as a skill could harm or even kill an opponent. It depended on where the attack landed and how much ki was used.

While he had not learned any skills yet he did have some control over his ki. A basic attack wouldn't be beyond his capabilities.

Narrowing his eyes he said, "Despite my village not having a spirit master in generations I am one. If do not stand aside I will prove it to you."

He didn't want to hurt or bully this man but he would if necessary. Even without looking he could feel eyes upon them. Someone was watching what was happening. Would they interfere or only watch?

It seemed the question was answered just as it was asked. A voice said from behind them, "That's enough. What seems to be the issue here?"

Turning he saw a silver haired man with hard amber eyes. In a way they reminded Lukas of a past world. It was the same color of amber that werewolves had.

The guard said sounding nervous now, "Headmaster, I was stopping these intruders from entering. The boy is a pretender."

Amber eyes turned to him assessing him. Lukas' green eyes met them evenly. Without a word he held out his hand. After snatching back his admittance paper he held it out to the man.

The Headmaster took it without a word. His eyes scanned the paper but the real test was what came next. He used his ki to test the paper's authenticity.

After a moment he handed it back to Lukas and said, "It is real. I'm sorry for any trouble or inconvenience the guard may have caused you."

Lukas remembering his manners bowed as he replied, "Thank you for clearing this up, Headmaster. I look forward to learning from this school."

The man's eyes softened as he said, "Off you go then lad. If you go across the courtyard and passed the main library you will find the scholarship dorms. That's where you will be staying for the next four to five years."

With a quick thank you and goodbye he left them. Lukas only made it half way across the courtyard before he stopped again. This time he was annoyed.

Two older students stood blocking his way. They looked like students getting ready to graduate. One had black hair and blue eyes. He felt familiarity with this boy. The surprise and an undercurrent of anger in them. For a moment he didn't understand the anger then he recognized it. The anger and hatred he fought against from the time he was eleven until he was almost eighteen. What the hell?

Taking a deep breath he composed himself. He couldn't act like a Gryffindor right now. This was a new world and a fresh start for both of them. The sins of the past were exactly that. The past. While he thought the older wizard could have gone about it in a different way. Lukas' opinions on muggle were no longer so different from Voldemort's original ideals. The war with the muggles had changed his ideals greatly.

Lukas smiled as he greeted, "Hello, I'm Lukas XaioFan."

Blue eyes narrowed in contemplation as the other considered him. This would either go terribly. Or it would go extremely well.

The other stuck his hand out as he said, "Thomas Xaio Ling. Welcome XaioFan to Nuoding Academy."

Xaio Ling? The White Tiger Clan? That was surprising. Then again like Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, had been powerful.

Having the older man here did make him wonder who all came over. Could his friends have come over? Or were there just those he once considered his enemies?

The past he decided was just that, the past. This was a new world and old grudges were best left forgotten.

Lukas said with a small smile, "Thank you for the warm welcome. I am glad to be here."

Thomas gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgment. It seemed they were both going to give it a chance. Then again it could be that at the moment they had an audience. This could change if they met alone.

The boy next to Thomas asked, "Do you know where your dorms are? I'm Tarren by the way."

Lukas said nodding, "Lukas and yes I do know where my dorms are."

Tarren said with a wide smile, "We have to finish unpacking from the summer. We will see you later then, Lukas"

With that they shook hands. Something told him that no matter how much he tried to avoid them. This wouldn't be the last he saw of those two. They were upper year students so that at least meant he wouldn't have classes with them. For him that would would be a relief. Thomas would no doubt seek him out for answers.

Lukas made his way past the library. It was a fairly large building, one that he would have to explore later. Unlike in the previous world he didn't mind reading. It gave him knowledge and possible skills for later on.

The scholarship dorms were the next buildings. The ones closest to the library were for older students. His dorm was barely inside the grounds. It was a one story building that sounds of fighting could be heard from inside.

As his hand touched the door it opened. A brown haired boy flew out knocking him back. They both landed in painful heap in the grass. Almost immediately the brown haired boy rolled off of him and got to his feet. Lukas was on his feet a moment later.

The brown haired boy said holding out his hand, "Sorry about that. I'm Leon Fan from the branch family of the Silver Dragon clan."

Lukas taking the hand and responded, "Lukas XaioFan. As far as I know I'm not from a clan."

Leon frowned but didn't comment. Lukas knew in this world two things were important. What clan you belonged to and how much power you had. Clan was important to many people. Power however overruled every thing. As long as you had power it didn't matter where you came from. Out of the new students he would be one of the most powerful. It was rare that a parent would take a child to get their first ring. At best students in this dorm would be level 10 maybe 11 if they received a ring.

Leon said proudly, "I'm a level 5 fire fox. What about you?"

There was the test he was waiting for. He replied calmly, "I am a level 10 wolf."

One without any extra abilities. To most it would be seen as a junk spirit. Without an element to protect it, the wolf was just that. This made it a less than ten spirit. In a way it would have been better if he had something like the blue river grass. At least then he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He would do his best however because he had two spirit essences. The wolf and the one within his eyes. Revealing the second was not in his best interest. For now he would keep it a secret and wait for the right moment to reveal it.

Leon asked with an incredulous expression, "Level 10? For a junk spirit?! Man what a waste."

Lukas' eyes narrowed in anger. He could feel it boiling under his skin. It was not a waste for him to have it. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to calm down. Attacking a fellow student on his first day would not help his image. People here were going to look down upon him because of his spirit essence. He would just have to prove them wrong.

Before anything else could be said a voice said in a sing song tone, "I'm Xaio Wu a level 11 spirit master. My spirit essence is the soft boned rabbit."

A girl with long legs and arms stood in the doorway to the dorm. She had brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her arms were just as long as legs. She would be a skilled martial artist.

He said bowing slightly, "Lukas XaioFan nice to meet you."

She smiled more broadly now. Wu asked nodding to Leon, "Are you going to try to be king of the dorm like that fool? If so you will have to fight me for it."

Lukas thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope. Go ahead its all yours."

At first she seemed disappointed but soon got over it. Wu grabbed his arm and made him follow her into the dorm. Unlike the dorm rooms at Hogwarts there weren't separate rooms. Instead it was a single large room. Beds were on either side of the room against the wall.

Kids all the same age as him stood on either side of the door. To his surprise they bowed to Wu and said, "Welcome back."

When she said king he thought she was kidding. This was not kidding. Wu was going to rule the dorm until someone challenged her and won. That would not be him unless she tried to cause problems with him.

Lukas chose a bed towards the back. It was close enough that if someone entered that wasn't wanted he could react. At the same time he was far enough away that he wouldn't be disturbed by people coming and going.

To his surprise Wu asked, "Can I take this bed?"

She was standing next to the bed that was to the right of his. There was a nervous light in her eyes. Like she was afraid he would deny her.

He said nodding, "Go ahead."


	4. Spirit Master part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You are exactly right but that's not the way the world sees them. To the world they have to have a special ability to be useful.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

The next morning was the first day of classes. His first class was learning about the different types of spirits. It was a class he would need to self study on. The professor was biased against him.

Part of it was because according to her he had a junk spirit. Despite having the a level ten spirit power he was looked down upon because of his spirit. If they only knew that he had more than one. The ominous warning his father gave him however prevented him from saying anything. Whatever it was it had to do with his eyes.

Allowed him to perceive movement of everything around him. It would come in handy if he ever had to leave in a great hurry. Hunting was not a strong suit of his but it could be done with the use of his second spirit essence.

The first class lasted an hour and a half. When they were released to go to the second they found themselves outside. The class was ki skills. These did not come from rings when one killed a spirit beast but from their own dillegence.

He listened closely as the professor lectured, " You see a person is formed with Simgichehon. Sim is the power to think. Gi is the life force in all creation. Che is the basic building material that makes up the body. In other words things such as bone, and muscles. Hon is the determination to succeed in something. Usually these four areas are tied together and will strength or weaken together."

He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. Then he continued, "Your body is the vessel holding your ki. If it is weak and frail then your ki will reflect that. Only by strengthening your body and ki together can you become a powerful spirit master."

Their were murmurs of people talking now. The teacher had given them a lot to think about. Lukas for his part examined his teacher. The man was tall almost six and a half feet. He had greying brown hair and silver eyes. According to his wolf essence he smelled like an ocean's breeze. His name was Eric Ling Tao.

Eric Ling Tao was a level 39 Spirit Elder. He had three rings to go with his Snow Fox spirit. Most saw the spirit essence as weak. However Lukas could tell there was a hidden strength in it. Maybe one day he would learn what that strength was.

Ling Tao said once they were quiet again, "The first thing we will do is to test your soul realm. In this box is soul crystals. All you have to do is focus your ki into the crystal. It will form a cloud that is the essence of your soul realm. The cloud will tell you what skills and arts will work best. We will begin with cultivation techniques and move from there. Depending on which soul realm you possess will influence the cultivation greatly. Now form a line and we shall begin."

Lukas had never heard of soul crystals. Though given where he came from that didn't really surprise him. A small village like his didn't even have a spirit master. So crystals like this wouldn't be of any use to them.

Once again he was at the back of the line. He watched as students picked up the crystals. Each one put a little ki into showed it to the teacher then stepped to the side.

By the time it was his turn there were four groups. Each one was for a different kind of soul realm. Finally it was his turn and a warm blue crystal the size of his palm was dropped into his hand. Focusing on it he let his ki loose.

Like the crystal ball that tested his spirit power the crystal glowed brightly. In his crystal was an almost electrical blue cloud with a sliver lining. When Ling Tao saw it all of the color drained from his face. Instead of being placed in one of the groups he was asked to stand aside.

The other students were given books to read from. They held cultivation techniques best suited for their soul realm. When it came for his turn to get a book the man shook his head. Ling Tao said calmly, "I don't have the right book for this. In fact not even our library has any books for your particular soul realm. You will have to see the headmaster later."

Lukas asked curiously, "Can't you give me something to work on at least?"

The man said with a shake of his head, "Sorry kid. Cultivation techniques come first for a reason. If you use too much of your ki and don't have a cultivation you could damage your center. So no for now you may go to the library. The headmaster will send word when he has a free moment."

With that dismissal he was left to his own devices. Lukas chose to leave the class and head to the library. Without knowing what exactly his soul realm was he couldn't try and find out about it. Many books on soul realms were on the upper floors of the library. As a scholarship students he was unable to access it until he could pay the school. That meant waiting until he was at least a Spirit Master. Until he received his first ring he was a trainee.

It was in the library that Xaio Wu found him after class. She said excitedl, "Lukas it's lunch time. Come on!"

She latched onto his arm and began pulling him out of the library. Despite wanting to read more on soul realms he knew he had to eat. He was small not quite as much so as in his first life but still smaller than most children his age.

The cafeteria was full of students and teachers when they arrived. Like the library it was split into two levels. The scholarship students had to sit at the first floor. While they wealthy, and older students got to sit up on the second.

A blond asked loudly from the stairs of the second floor, "Isn't that the scholarship students? Lunch is my treat."

While the others were excited about it Lukas was instantly suspicious. People like that never did anything nice without an ulterior motive.

"Today is leftovers."

Just like he thought. The boy was making fun of them. Dangling their lack of money in front of them like it was something to be ashamed of. It wasn't it was something to work to improve until.

When the boy saw Xaio Wu he said cruely, "Oh I almost didn't notice the loli by the losers. To bad she is also a loser."

Xiao Wu asked rushing forward to attack him, "Wanna die?"

Right before she would have hit the boy he said," Shield spirit defense."

A circle of essence appeared creating a shield to protect him. A boy that had been asleep attacked using a staff spirit essence. An attack that would have hurt the girl had he not stepped in. Using his arm he blocked the first strike.

He called on his spirit essence and felt his mark burn. The small wolf appeared and without hesitation attacked the staff wielder. It knocked him back and away from Lukas.

. It wasn't far but it was enough to keep him from ganging up on Xiao Wu.

He now stood back to back with her. They glared at their opponents anger flashing in their eyes. Their were no junk spirits or weak spirits. It was just weak and junk people.

The older blond seethed holding his cheek," You would dare hit me?! I think the school these poor losers."

Lukas and the brown haired boy yelled, "Do you still want to die?!"

"Stop!"

They both stopped on a dime. A white haired man that he didn't recognize was making his way over. Students parted to let the man through. Whoever he was he was important.

The white haired man said," No personal fighting allowed on the campus."

Xiao Wu said angrily," Those people started it!"

The man gave her a cold look but didn't say anything. It was a look he was well familiar with. The same one he received back in the village. The dislike because of his father.

The man pointed at him and said," You follow me."

They went to the otherside of the campus. When they reached a large room he opened the door. Lukas followed him inside closing the door behind him. The headmaster went to stand by the window. His back was turned to the black haired boy. Wary of the man he went to stand by the desk. Mistrust was clear in his blue eyes.

The man coughed much harshly like someone who smoked all their lives as he asked," Besides your wolf spirit what other spirit do you have?"

He stiffened. Mistrust turned to suspicion immediately. This person knew about his second mark. The mark that he couldn't call out its spirit. Was this man a friend or an enemy?

"How do you know?" Something on the desk caught his eye. It was a knife. Not much protection but if the man came at him he would defend himself.

The man said not turning from the window," According to my research people with essence harmonization are extremely rare. Those coming from the outer villages are unheard of. Most are lucky that they reach level 1. Occasionally there is a rare level 2."

While they had been talking he snatched up the knife. Keeping it behind his back he watched the man for any sign of an attack. If there was one thing the Dursley's taught him it was to read body language. Especially in how to tell if they were going to attack him.

The man continued oblivious to his dark thoughts," From the quality of your spirit essence and the level of your spirit essence, there is no way that your wolfspirit has that power upon awakening. It is not possible for one such as a shadow wolf to support essence harmonization. So you must have two natural spirits. Which means the other one must be very strong!"

During the explanation his mind trailed back to his father's warning. Could this man truly wish him harm? He was the headmaster of the school. Then again so had Albus Dumbledore and the old man wanted him to die for a prophecy. He would not allow himself to be used like that again.

He asked preparing to dodge an attack and retaliate," What are you saying?"

The man gave another harsh cough as he replied," I want you to be my apprentice."

He was shocked into silence as they stared at each other. The man's face was blank. It was like staring at a wall. Yet he could tell the other was speaking the truth.

The man continued on, "This school values the physical over the theoretical. I am of the latter. But, I believe that my life's research is actually useful. Do you believe me?"

He asked cautiously, "People say that junk spirits can't be trained. What do you think?"

A flash of anger crossed the man's eyes but was quickly gone. It set him on edge. Anger wasn't so easily gone. No matter how well someone hid it. If he made one wrong move it would be unleashed upon him.

"I have always believed that there are no junk spirits. Just junk people."

This was said with such open honesty in the man's face that he believed him. It was one of the few times he had seen such an honest expression that wasn't anger.

He said with a faint smile, "Nice answer."

Subtly he threw the knife he held at the desk. His thoughts trialed to his decision,: Using small details that most had missed he figured out that I had two spirit essence. Something i was unsure of myself. This man was what he needed.:

He went to his knees and said," Lukas XaioFan greets his master."

Masters taught their disciples everything they knew. While many people didn't know the traditional words he did. He learned them so that one day he might be accepted by somebody. Never expecting it to happen so soon.

The man said with a soft look," Kneeling is for parents and kings. There is no need for that."

Lukas replied calmly, "Once day a teacher. Another a father."

"You can only have one master in your life. Think carefully. Many students do not take a master until their second school. That's even if they take one at all."

"You are my master and I am your disciple."


	5. Spirit Master part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes his status as a scholarship student will change. His soul realm will be looked over by Xaiogang in the coming chapters.

Lukas' POV

They made plans to leave first thing in the morning. The only hiccup they had was when he asked about his soul realm. According to Xaiogang he had a chaotic lightning realm. Chaotic realms were the most common at their age. Having a chosen element before his first ring was not however.

Xaiogang had a a single cultivation book on the realm. Lightning was not an element one saw in children so young. It was mainly in Spirit Lord's and higher. Lukas was lucky that Xaiogang even had a book on it.

He was told to practice the techniques in the first chapter but not to stay up late. They would be leaving early in the morning. He was excused from the rest of his classes until after they came back.

So he went back to his dorm room. The classes were still going on so it was completely empty. He sat down on his bed and began to read the book.

Soul realms are the essence of every spirit master. It connects the spirit essence to the body. Focusing on one's ki is what allows a person to use skills. If the soul realm is damaged, it is almost always fatal. Many masters have disappeared for even considering that their soul realm has fractured.

Spirit ranks:

1 - 10 : Spirit Scholar (Trainee)

11 - 20 : Spirit Master

21 - 30 : Spirit Grandmaster

31 - 40 : Spirit Elder (Expert)

41 - 50 : Spirit Ancestor (Leader)

51 - 60 : Spirit King (Lord)

61 - 70 : Spirit Emperor (King)

71 - 80 : Spirit Sage (Saint)

81 - 90 : Spirit Douluo

91 - 99 : Title Douluo

Most students have to work to reach the title of Grandmaster before they graduate their first school. Most schools require a student to be at least a level 21 grandmaster before the age of 13. While those who don't make the cut can live happy lives. It ruins any hope for the child to be a well known spirit master.

It is said that the first Titled Doulou was a spirit essence harmonization. A level ten awakened is said to have the most potential. Only a few have been born in recorded history. All recorded spirit essence harmonization have an extraordinary spirit essence.

If they all had extraordinary spirit essences, where did that leave him? He had the one in his eyes and a regular wolf. Everyone but his teacher said it was a junk spirit. That he would never amount to anything.

Even the book stated that in essence. No matter where he went it seemed that he destined to be different. He hated being different. All he ever wanted was to be normal. He sighed slight before going back to the book.

Soul Realms:  
Chaotic  
Neutral  
Light  
Dark  
Gold

From the types of the realms they are further broken down into different elements. There are as many elements to the soul realm as there are in the world. The most common is the fire element. The least common is the lightning.

This book will further your knowledge on the lightning soul realms. Note all cultivation techniques must be used by a lightning soul realm. There are dangers of fracturing ones soul realm if not.

That was why his teacher could not give him any other books. He had to learn these techniques. Then he could move onto something else.

He flipped through the book until he reached the the cultivation section. There were four different techniques in it. He read through the first one. It consisted of drawing ki energy from the air. It had to be done in an open space with fresh air.

Once the ki had been pulled from the air, they had to then circulate it through their center. The ki center was located just below the navel. If he was any other element that would be it. However being naturally in tune with the lightning element, there was an extra step. To utilize the lightning element he had to purify his ki.

Purifying ki was neither a simple nor easy task. There had to be a balance of how much one pulled in to be purified. Otherwise when they tried the electrical discharge they gave off would be too much for their body to handle. It was another reason the lightning element wasn't seen often. Many who tried to master it ended up dead.

As he finished the chapter he realized that he couldn't practice here. Open air it said was best in open air. The best place inside school grounds was the courtyard. He knew the Headmaster didn't want him to leave. If he left it would be awhile before he came back.

So he picked up the book and made his way back outside.


	6. First spirit ring part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Chrono Phoenix: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes its soul land. Good anime.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It is going to cause some trouble. Not as much as other things.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

Practicing the cultivation techniques outside in the courtyard wasn't difficult. Pulling the ki from the air was like second nature to him. He could feel his ki just as one could feel their heart beating. It flowed easily from his center just below his navel.

The next stage was trying to purify his ki. This was more difficult. He had to grab at the ki in his body to try and pull the impurities from it. In his mind he formed the coffee filters from his world.

What should have been easy for him, turned out to be a challenge. If he tried to purify a large amount of his ki then it would simply overflow back into his veins. Too little and it would take too much time to purify his ki.

Finding a balance would take practice and several days. He didn't have any skills yet that required purified ki so it could wait for a short time.

When he came out of his training he found himself to have a company. A black haired blue eyed boy stood before him. If he remembered correctly this was Thomas Xaio Ling. Or as he knew him before, Tom Riddle.

He inquired curious to see what the other wanted, "What can I do for you, Xaio Ling? I didn't think a student to graduate this year would have any interest in me."

The older boy smirked as he replied, "I think you know more than you are saying, XaioFan. Or should I call you, Harry Potter?"

Lukas grimaced at his old name but retorted coldly, "Should I call you Tom or Riddle then? I had no intention of confronting you in this world. I didn't even know you were here."

Thomas showed his teeth but there was no true hatred in his eyes. He said with a sigh, "You can call me, Thomas. I assume you arrived the same way I did. A choice given to you when you died?"

Lukas sighed, "Death gave me a choice. The world I left was pretty much destroyed."

Blue eyes widened then earned a saddened look. He whispered, "So in the end they killed us. If I had not made so many horcuxes I would not have lost my way."

Both of them fell silent for a moment. Honor for those they had lost in a war that should never have happened.

Lukas sighed tiredly, "What happened in that world is behind us. I don't have an issue with you. We don't have to be allies. Then again neither do we have to be enemies."

Thomas replied indifferently, "I can deal with that. There is no longer a reason for us to fight."

Lukas nodded and stood. He was quite a bit shorter than the other. Part of that was due to the age difference. The rest was because he came from a poor village. While he got to eat it wasn't the best in terms of nutrition. Still it was better than starving like he had done at the Dursley's.

A shout from across the courtyard could be heard before either boy could say anything else. A fond, exasperated look crossed the older boy's face.

He said shaking his head, "It seems I'm needed. I'll see you around then, XaioFan."

Nope this was not going to continue. He shouted as Thomas began to make his way towards his friend, "Call me Lukas!"

The dark haired boy turned and stared at him for a moment before he replied, "Then you can call me Thomas."

With that he was gone. Who would have thought that they would meet up in this new world? Certainly not Lukas.

How many others were allowed the choice? How many would have made the choice to come here? Did Ron? Or Hermione? Remus?

If they did there was only a small chance of him finding them. Appearances would change with the new blood. New friendships and habits.

Shaking his head he put the thoughts of the past away. If they were here fate would bring them together. He was after all Fate's chewtoy.

That night he slept fitfully in his bed. Xaio Wu eventually stayed up with him. Her brown eyes holding worry and concern for him. He tried to stave off her worry but she wouldn't hear of it. Eventually they stayed up talking about soul realms.

Xaio Wu stated that she had a had a neutral soul realm. It would allow her to take almost any element. On top of that she had the most potential for growth and could use most cultivation techniques.

There was something off about his friend. Something she wasn't telling him. As it was he wouldn't press her but still he was curious.

When the next morning came he had to carefully extract the girl from on top of his chest. She had fallen asleep there while telling him of her childhood. Like he had been in his old world she was an orphan. She hoped to change people's views on the lesser known clans as she grew older. If he could he would help her in this venture. She was noble hearted and would do anything for someone she cared about.

He met Xaiogang outside the gates of the school. A carriage awaited them and they both got in. There was no time to waste. The sooner he got his second spirit ring the sooner he could keep training.

It wasn't long into their journey that Xaiogang pulled out a black belt with grey stones in it. Xaiogang handed it over to the boy and said," Here is a gift for you becoming my student. This is an essence tool belt. Take it."

He did as he was told but asked, "Essence tool?"

A small knowing smile appeared on the man's face as he softly replied, "Essence tools are tools that are used to with essence," a purpor eseance appeared in the hand holding the tool before he continued," as for its purpose. Storage. If essence is channeled into the stones you can store up to one cubic meter of stuff. The art of making these was lost long ago so you could call it an antique. Use it well."

" Be sure to give it a name so that it will always be yours."

He thought for a long moment before he said," The wandering wolf."

For some reason it seemed to fit him and the belt. A quirk of the man's lips told him that the other was amused. Lukas returned it with a half smile of his own.

Leaning back he examined his teacher closely. The man seemed more relaxed the further they got from the school. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He noticed that the man had a sheathed knife sitting across his lap. It was different from the one he saw in the office the day before. It was longer and thick. Definitely not made for throwing. Instead it looked like one used for close quarter combat.

"Here I got this for you. It will serve you well today," his teacher's voice startled him from his thoughts.

The man held out the knife he had been examining. When he took it he was surprised. It tooled heavier than it felt. It felt no heavier than a throwing knife.

As if sensing the direction his thoughts went his teacher said," It's made of a special alloy only found here. It's lighter than most knives but it will never chip or dull. My master gave it to me when I went on my first spirit beast hunt. Now i give it to you."

This man it seemed truly wanted to look after him. It was so different than what he was used to. Even his village elder didn't care to this extent. It made him feel warm inside.

He asked hesitantly," Sensei?"

Receiving a questioning hum in return he continued with a little more confidence," What is the difference between spirit beasts? What kind will I get?"

His sensei shifted ever so slightly before he answered," To get a spirit ring you must kill a spirit beast. I will be able to help you in the fight but what you must be the one to deal the final blow. Most children kill a ten year beast for their first ring. While there is little chance for rejection with such a young beast it won't do much to help you. 100 year beasts have a higher chance to help you in a battle and possibly evolve your spirit. When you see someone activate their spirit essence to fight you will see rings. The rings can be white, yellow, purple, black and red. That is from least powerful to most powerful."

He inquired curious, "What would happen if I went after a thousand year spirit?"

Xaiogang's serious reply was, "You would die."

Once more they fell into a silence for the next two hours their ride was made in silence. The farther they sent the more dense the forest around them became.

Eventually they came to what appeared to be a small settlement. Around it was a wall that was heavily guarded. Men and women were all gathered around stands or fires.

Curious he asked," Teacher what are they doing?"

The man hummed before looking to what he indicated to. After a moment he answered absent mindedly," It's a party hunt. They are typically done for spirit beasts that can't be killed alone. If you become a retainer many parties will look to you to join them. Be sure to choose wisely if that is your wish. For today though we will be hunting alone."

Lukas nodded his acceptance of the answer. Finally their carriage stopped and he jumped out. Being caged in the carriage gave him boundless energy. He couldn't wait to start this beast hunt.

Xaiogang came out with a stern look as he reprimanded, "You are to stay close to me, Lukas. This forest is dangerous. Far more dangerous than it seems at first."

When they reached the gate that protected the forest the guards stopped them. Yu Xiaogang pulled out an unfamiliar crest. It was interesting to see the guards stiffen in surprise. Immediately they let them pass. Questiongly he glanced at the older man. Xiaogang ignored them until they were well away from the gates.

Once out of earshot he said," This was given to me by an old friend. I can hunt and study different beasts as much or as long as I like. We will be staying in the first part of the forest. It will be less likely that we will be attacked here by something we can't handle."

The forest reminded him a lot of the Forbidden Forest. It gave off the same sense of danger. At the same time he felt more at home in the forest than he had in a long time. Whether it was because it reminded him of home or something else he wasn't sure.


	7. First spirit ring part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

YeTianshi: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. If you have questions feel free to PM me with them. I'll answer them the best I can.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. I think two of this xover is enough for me. I dont think I will be doing any more of them.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

He stuck close by his teacher's side as ordered. Even for the ex-Gryffindor something about the forest they were in felt off.

It was darker than most forest he had been in. Though he had to admit it was nothing compared to the Forbidden Forest. There was just a different sense of danger that it gave off.

Spirit Beasts were all around them. Some were dangerous to him. While others weren't dangerous to anyone. All kinds of beasts resided in this forest and those like it.

Xaiogang moved silently through the forest. His eyes took in everythin around them. The farther they went the more he noticed that they were being followed.

His teacher said with a sigh," Dark wolves. This will be a good experience for you to see. From the level of danger I sense they are likely only a ten year spirit."

The wolves were surrounding them. Lukas could catch brief glimpses of them in the shadows. His teacher focused and the pressure in the air changed. Gold rings formed around his teacher. Then a dog spirit came out. It wasn't very big. In fact it was the size of a house cat back in the village.

His teacher said," This is Lou San Pao. He is an individual mutation beast tool. Because of this I'll never get past level 30. The mutations are weakening ones though. To be able to summon spirits like this means you are level ten or higher. One thing is certain about you. You will need different training than normal. Only if you can get your first ring can you make it to level 11. To get it you must kill spirits. Only the one who kills them can take the ring. When you get your first ring you also will get a special skill. One that's unique to you and whatever spirit you killed. Observe."

The dog turned its backside to the monsters. Lukas and the wolves were equally confused. Then a horrible stench filled the air. It sent the wolves fleeing. It seemed his teacher's skill was fart. Well whatever worked he guessed.

Xaiogang said turning towards him," That's how it works. If I had killed them I would have an hour to collect the rings. Know this you can only have one person ten levels."

With that said they continued their treck. The deeper they got into the forest the darker it became. Lukas began to notice a charge to the air. It was almost an electrical charge.

It made the young man's hair stand up on its end. All his instincts told him to run away from here. That they weren't safe.

Suddenly he was shoved out of the way just in time for a wolf to lunge at the spot he had just been. This one was far larger than the dark wolves they had seen before. Its fur wasnt dark as the night. Instead it was white as snow with blue sparks flying off of it. A rare lightning wolf.

As if sensing his thoughts his teacher said, "No. It's too young to be a lightning wolf. Not to mention the size of it. No this beast is no more than 500 years. It's an illusion technique. Draw the knife I gave you and stay close to me, Lukas."

Immediately he tapped into the belt drawing the knife. The beast watched them warily. Now that he actually looked at the beast he realized his teacher was right. It was much larger than any normal wolf but in terms of spirit beasts it was small. Still too young to be much of a threat to anything besides young humans.

Xaiogang observed it for a few seconds longer as it circled them, "Definitely an illusion technique. Change of plans, Lukas this will be your first ring. As your primary spirit essence doesn't have an element it can evolve easier than most. Do you trust me?"

Did he? This man he had only known for a handful of days? There was little doubt in the youngster's mind that he did. This was someone who had taken a chance on him. As such the least he could do was provide the same courtesy.

Lukas replied steadfast, "Yes, sir. I trust you with my life."

The man gave a small smile. It wasnt something the boy was used to saying. Just as the man was unused to hearing such words. No matter how unused either were, the sincerity of what was spoken rang true.

Then both of them turned back just as the beast lunged at them. This time it didn't mimick a lightning wolf. Instead it looked like the dark wolves they had fought before.

This time they were ready for the change. Lukas dodged away from the beast. It went for him as he was the younger and weaker of the two.

The boy focused his ki into his feet as he dodged back. It sent him farther back than he expected. Despite the lack of training he quickly picked up how to use his ki to heighten his fighting style. How to make his movements faster.

The wolf seemed to have its main focus on him. Lou Pao tried attacking it only to be knocked away.

Lukas's focus was entirely on the beast. His teacher he knew could take care of himself. Instead he had to focus on avoiding the strikes meant for him.

The beast began to change again. This time it grew larger. It became the size of his own house. Lukas took a large step back in surprise.

Due to his surprise he didn't expect the incoming strike. It hit him square in the chest sending him flying. When he hit the far tree a he felt his shoulder pop. With it came a flare of pain that he was familiar with from his previous life. That didn't stop his gasp of pain however.

His shoulder was at an awkward angle. It was dislocated. His shirt was torn were the claw hit him. Blood dropped from the wounds. Lukas could feel his ki trying to heal it.

Not using his spirit essence wasn't working. They were going to need both if they wanted to get out of this alive.


	8. First spirit ring part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

Wolfram: thanks for your review my friend. Some of you reviewers are too smart for your own good. Yes it is not what it seems.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. He's going to be further along than most at this age. Well more than he already is.

Elian0587: thanks for your review my friend. Honestly I haven't decided on a pairing yet. Right now they are just friends.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas's POV

He drew upon his spirit essences. Despite the warnings of his father he knew it would take both to bring this creature down. Whatever spirit beast it was, it was powerful.

His green eyes became blue and his wolf appeared by his side. His wolf lunged at the larger wolf. The two wolves began to fight with each other.

The fake one was disadvantaged at not being comfortable in its skin. His wolf, Lupus he decided to name it was gaining ground in defeating it. There were more openings that Lukas's spirit eyes found.

Keeping the dagger in his uninjured hand he moved around the battle. Xaiogang was watching his amber eyes holding curiosity and worry. Lukas shook his head. He didn't want his teacher to interfere. If he was going to kill this beast it would be by his own power.

Lupus saw what he was doing and began to edge the fake wolf towards him. When it was finally close enough he lunged. The fake wolf only saw the movement at the last second. For it there was no time to react or to get away.

His dagger buried itself into the beast's heart. Lightning coursed up from the beast and into Lukas. He fought back a scream that threatened to escape him.

It wasn't longer than a few seconds that the lightning stopped and both he and the wolf collapsed. A golden ring appeared around the beast.

The man noted the dagger in its body. Then said," This is a shadow wolf. I didn't think we would see one this far away from the dark mountains to the south east. It will be good for you however."

Lukas's green eyes met his teacher's golden ones. His teacher believed that he could use this spirit ring. It would mean he had to trust the man. Trust him more than anyone else. If he was not compatible with the spirit his body would reject it. Rejection would kill him.

He said with determination that was rare," I believe in you teacher."

The man said calm and true," Use your spirit essence to bring the soul ring towards us."

He called to Lupus the wolf now sat by his side. It rubbed its head against his shoulder. Then he called to the spirit ring. Then it circled around Lupus. Without warning the golden ring latched onto the wolf.

The pressure was immense. He never felt anything like that before. It pushed on him trying to gain control.

Xaiogang instructed," Don't resist the energy. Let it flow into you."

Lukas could barely his teacher. It felt like his body was on fire. Hell fire coursed through his veins. His inner soul felt like it was becoming darker with the power over the frost wolf.

His teacher continued to instruct," Hang on, Lukas. Think about the force cultivation methods. Take the explosive energy and channel it through your veins."

Slowly he was able to do as he was told. Pushing the power through his veins was difficult. It didn't want to go evenly. It took all of his control to keep it from overwhelming him.

His teacher's gentle instruction came through the fog," The longer you can hold it the more comfortable you will be using later. Good now stay awake."

He kept pushing it through his veins. Shadows circled around him hugging him like an old friend. It was like twilight just before nightfall.

Something told him that if he didn't do this quickly. Then the power would explode and kill both him and his teacher. Grabbing at his strength one final push forced it to calm.

His body felt light, stronger than it had just moments before. His eyes opened to look at his teacher. His eyes were still poison green but they had a grey than before. The perfect mix of his power.

Next to him Lupus had grown. His fur seemed darker than before. Lupus's were more wild. They both held the power of the shadows.

His second spirit essence had grown in power as well. While Lukas didn't know the skills he had recieved his perception of things around him had grown. Before it was only twenty five meters. Now it was up to fifty.

Xaiogang said with a small smile," Well done. Let's head back to the city."

The trail back was easier than there trail in. They didn't pass any of the other hunters that had come in. The town was mostly empty when they exited.

It took most of the day for them return to the school. Instead of going straight to the school they went to the Spirit Master Hall. His teacher pushed him gently into the hall.

There an old master with grey hair and many lines on his face greeted them," Xaiogang it has been many years since you visited. What brings you back?"

Then he saw Lukas partially hidden behind his teacher. The ebony haired boy met his gaze evenly. Part of him expected anger. What he didn't expect was a soft gentle look to enter his eyes.

The old man asked," Is he yours?"

His teacher choked before snapping," You old fool! No he isn't mine. He's my disciple!"

Lukas had to bite back a snicker. It seemed this old man and his teacher were old friends.

He said mustering all his confidence," I wish to test my spirit essence level."

This was where he would register every time he obtained a new ring. He would also receive money every month for being a spirit master. One gold coin. It would be enough to feed him decently every month. Being in school meant he could save it.

The old man said looking him up and down," Your a little small to be registering. But I know Xaiogang wouldn't try anything. Come let's test your spirit essence level."

They went into a room. It was circular and if one looked up they could see the sky through a large painted window. In the center of the room was a crystal. One not unlike when they tested him at the Leaf. This one was larger and seemed more sturdy than the last one.

The old man nodded at the crystal and Lukas walked up to it. After eyeing it cautiously he placed his right hand on it and focused. Lupus appeared as did his first spirit ring. The howl of a shadow wolf was soon heard giving them all the information needed on what he had killed.

The old spirit master said," Well well. You certainly got yourself a decent apprentice there Xaiogang. To kill a hundred year old spirit beast at his age. Especially a shadow wolf that it quite a feat. Well done on reaching level 13 lad. We can expect great things from you."

Lukas grinned at the praise. It wasn't often that he got praise. While it had been happening more often he still wasn't used to it. Xaiogang's hand found his shoulder and squeezed gently. Looking up he saw pride in his teacher's gaze.

The man left for a moment then when he came back he held out a coin purse. In it held his single gold coin.

The man said," You look like you could use some new clothes lad. Maybe that should be first on your list."

Lukas blushed in embarrassment. Looking down he saw the they were torn in several places from their adventures. It wasn't exactly his fault. They didn't have the money to spend on extra clothes at home. They barely made due with what they had. That was with Elder Won's help.

Xaiogang said his hand touching Lukas's shoulder kindly," I was planing on it. Given that the condition it's in. This just an excuse to. If you will excuse us."

The elder man waved him off and they left. As promised they made their way to the merchant district. From there they went to one of the clothes shops.

The shop keeper gave them a smile before frowning at his clothes. He said," Let's find you something better than those rags."

Without even waiting for his reply the shop keeper pulled him towards the clothes. At first they went through some of the lighter colored clothes then onto the darker. Finally the keeper held out a black, grey and navy blue shirt.

Lukas touched the black one. It was made out of something far softer than he ever felt before. Not only was it soft but it was sturdy. Would hold up to what had to be done.

Once the size was checked they moved towards the pants. This time the shop keeper allowed him to choose. He choose two pairs of black pants, one grey pair, and one pair of blue shorts. They were equally as soft as the shirt and just as sturdy.

Before they went to pay he saw the jacket section. While he liked just the shirt but he preferred jackets. Even if it was just one. He liked the extra protection they gave.

He choose two grey jackets, and three black ones. Each were sturdy. They would do.

Once they were chosen Xaiogang asked," How much, Leon?"

The man called Leon said," Two silver coins, Xaiogang."

Lukas went to pull his gold coin out but his mentor stopped him. Instead his teacher pulled out two silver coins and handed them over.

When he gave the man a confused look the man said with a knowing smile," You are my student. I'm going to look after you. So save your money this won't hurt me."

Bowing his head he mumbled," Thank you."

A gentle smile crossed his face and they began to head to the school. Once in his teacher's room he had to change his clothes. He chose grey pants, a black undershirt, and a grey jacket.

Once he was changed his teacher said," There you look better now that you are out of that orange."

He bowed his head in acceptance. When he moved to his teacher's side the man held out a book. On it side it read basics of spirit skills.

Xaiogang said," Read this and I'll help you practice tomorrow. Otherwise get some rest. You have had a long couple of days."


	9. First spirit ring part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolfram: thanks for your review my friend. No hes not gonna have a pack of wolf spirits. As awesome as that would be. His teacher will certainly look after him.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. You're most certainly correct. If it had been less there wouldn't have been quite as big of a jump. It was also on the cusp of the oldest he could get for his power. If he had gone much stronger it could have destroyed him.

Lukas's POV

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Xaio Wu had been challenged by the older students while he was gone. His entire dorm went with her.

Across the courtyard from their dorm stood his dorm in front of richer older students. Lukas arrived just in time it seemed. They had not begun to fight but a crowd was drawing.

Xaio Wu growled angrily, "Wretch you aren't scared to fight are you?"

Lukas pushed his way through the working students. While still weak from beating his first spirit beast he could still fight.

The blond from earlier that week snarled, "Little girl you should give up now. I heard your spirit was some sort of bunny. You can be my pet. I'll take good care of you."

Lukas finally pushed himself to the front of the group. He recognized the two with the blond. It seemed the group hadn't changed at all.

Wang Shen tried to rush forward but was stopped almost immediately. A black haired boy with a bow staff hit him across the face. Lukas stopped him from flying back.

"Hehe the fatty was going go hit me. I'll have to convince father to expel all these barbaric poor kids. Or we could play a game?"

Xaio Wu inquired not noticing Lukas, "What kind of game?"

The blond chuckled, "We each will send out a representative. The victor will be decided by the match. If I win you will be my pet. If you win I will call you elder sister."

Xaio Wu agreed, "Fine! We choose," Lukas grabbed her arm. Meeting his gaze she hesitated before she declared, "We choose Lukas Xaiofan."

Lukas stepped forward ever aware of the eyes on him. Surprise filled the blond boy's eyes. He no doubt recognized the dark haired one. They had fought on the first day of classes. The first time the working students were looked down upon.

The blond laughed, "You are using the useless one! He might be the highest level of your group but he will never make a name for himself. The harmonization was wasted on someone like him."

Lukas's blood boiled. He wasn't useless. The power given to him wasn't a mistake.

The blond wasn't done though he continued, "We will show you real power. We choose Xiao Chen Wu," a black haired boy came forward with onyx eyes. He radiated arrogance, " He's a level 11 Spirit Master. Considered the genius of our generation and he's only 9."

A level 11 Spirit Master at the age of nine. That was considered strong here but Lukas passed that. He was currently level 13. It was time to see who was stronger, him or this bully.

In a flash the bully rushed at him. Lukas felt his spirit essence rise to the surface at the challenge. With his essence came the spirit ring. It floated next to him in a gold glow.

That stopped the other's charge. He wearily asked, "You have your first spirit ring?" Then his eyes hardened as he said, "Your spirit is worthless. There is no way that you could beat my Dark wolf spirit."

Then he rushed at Lukas again. Instead of calling his wolf into a physical form as Lukas would have done, Chen's body became more wolf like. It enhanced the other's speed and strength.

As soon as Lukas reached for his spirit essence it leapt forward. It didn't manifest in a physical form like it usually would. Instead he felt his senses heighten.

Power flowed through his veins and as he dodged around attacks he noticed slight illusions. They weren't noticeable to most in the heat of the moment.

The illusions gave the sense that he was in one place when he already moved to another. This had to be his first spirit skill. Illusion self. Even with limited battle experience he could win this. As long as he used his other essence hidden in his eyes.

Lukas wanted to test his abilities and see how far they would go. He reached for the second spirit essence within him.

Immediately the world around him slowed. Chen's swift movements became easy to read and dodge. His spirit eye saw everything around him. He could see a shadow of the Dark Wolf spirit over Chen.

As the boy came at him again he left a shadow image of himself. An illusion as he moved to the side and waited for the opening.

It came a moment later and using the strength of his Shadow wolf he launched himself at the boy. They both tumbled to the ground.

The older boy tried to use his superior weight to throw Lukas off. Lukas used his superior strength to hold Chen down. Within a moment he had drawn the knife at his side and pressed it into the boy's throat.

Lukas growled low in his throat, "Do you yield?"

The boy shouted fearfully, "I yield! Just put the knife away."

After a moment of hesitation Lukas did. Then he got up to his feet and the working students erupted into cheers. He beat the upperclassmen.

The blond grit his teeth as he walked up to Xaio Wu. Bowing he greeted, "Shioon Fan greets his Elder Sister."

Shioon Fan so that was this bully's name. He didnt like this boy but they had won the bet. So as long as Shioon honored it then he would tolerate the other.

Thomas's POV

Watching the fight had been entertaining. At the same ti me it was informative. No one else had noticed but he did.

Lukas Lambert formally Harry Potter had a second spirit essence. His second one was hidden within his eyes. Even being up close to an opponent one wouldn't notice.

Tarren said with a grin, "That kid is certainly something else. Did you see those illusions?"

Thomas replied quietly, "That he is. Come, Tarren we dont want to be see here."


	10. Inscriptions part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Okay once again if you don't like my writing hit the back button. You don't want to read my story I don't want to read your complaints. Everyone else thank you for your encouragement.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. We will just have to see if he has learned his lesson.

angeldunn1993: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you so much and welcome to the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. No problem friend. Read when you can.

Lady Kaiki: thanks for your review, my friend.

Warnings: gay characters. Just decided. Don't like it go away

Lukas's POV

That night he collapsed onto his bed exhausted. Killing his first spirit beast and had fought with a fellow student. Then he read the book on spirit skills that he read. It wasn't any more than he learned on instinct.

In the back of the book on there was a section on se0erste skills. With enough effort, a spirit master could create skills that didn't need a spirit ring.

Doing so took all of his energy. He didn't even have enough energy to cultivate his essence.

His sleep was dreamless due to his exhaustion. This was something he was thankful for.

The next morning he was awoken by Xaio Wu. She wanted him to cultivate their ki together.

Tiredly he shook his head. Cultivating while exhausted was not the best idea. It could damage his center.

With a pout she let him go back to bed. Shoving ahead under his pillow he tried to go back to sleep. Shuffling around him a few hours later alerted him that it was time to get up.

Lukas grumbled under his breath as he sat up. He felt less exhausted but still tired. Still, he was supposed to meet with Xaiogang after class.

Breakfast was about as uneventful as he expected. Ki attacks class was boring with shots directed at his uselessness.

His second class wasn't much better as they were still practicing cultivation techniques. Lightning cultivation was still difficult but he remembered what he had learned.

In and out. Long deep breaths that brought in ki. He could feel something change slightly when the ki went through his veins into his center. What it was he wasn't sure.

Coming out of his cultivation he unsteadily stood. All of the first-year students sat in various positions according to their cultivation.

"Do you need assistance, XaioFan?" Came Ling Tao's query.

Looking behind him he found the teacher leaning against a tree. His eyes were on Lukas.

Lukas replied turning to face his teacher, "While I was cultivating my ki it felt like it was trying to form something."

Blue eyes grew wide then narrowed in contemplation. Ling Tao asked, "Do you have your soul crystal with you?"

Lukas called it from his tool belt and held it out.

"Put your ki into it," came the sharp order.

He focused his ki into the crystal and it lights up into the same blue color. It was an electric blue and lightning sparked across it. There wasn't a form to it but still, Lukas felt as if there should have been.

Ling Tao examined it then said, "Ah that's the problem. These soul crystals are recycled throughout the years. Unless it has been used only by a single spirit master it won't show the form that you have begun to make. The form will help you determine the next stage of cultivation. Usually, it takes a year or two for your soul realm to create a form. Sadly we cannot give you any unused soul crystal. They are too expensive for a primary school to afford. They cost anywhere from 10 to 50 demon coins. 1000 gold makes one demon coin."

Lukas flinched. That was more than he could afford at the moment. He made one gold a month. Even with Xaiogang covering the school expenses that much gold was beyond him.

Learning what form his soul sea was taking could greatly improve his cultivation. Otherwise, he would be stuck learning at a slower pace.

Ling Tao said contemplatively, "You're studying with the Headmaster so that means you must show some promise. Xaiogang doesn't just take anyone as a student," he hummed quietly and pulled out a piece of paper.

He continued after a moment of writing something down, "If you want to learn more about cultivation techniques and how they are made go here. Show them this paper and they will give you a job as an inscription copier. Occasionally they give students who do an excellent job a soul crystal. Being from a small village it would be your best bet."

Lukas took the paper memorizing the address. Quietly he said, "Thank you."

"Most people will look down upon you because of your spiritual essence," came an honest reply, "I am not so different but I will give you the chance to prove them wrong. I trust Xaiogang and he sees something in you."

Lukas nodded. Maybe not everyone in this school was going to look down upon him. Ling Tao wasn't the nicest person but he did look after his students.

Ling Tao left him alone to continue to cultivate his ki after that. When the class was over he went to lunch. Older students gave him a wide berth with wary looks. It was almost like in his second year.

Xaio Wu sat next to him at their lunch table. She chatted excitedly about her spirit skill. Her skill allowed her to wrap around her opponent's body and slingshot it or do close quarters damage. The power behind it was multiplied by how many rings she had.

For his part, Lukas was still figuring out his own ability. Illusions were part of the shadow wolf. They would come in handy if he could learn to control them. Something no doubt Xiaogang would be teaching him later.

After lunch, he went to Xaiogang's office. His thoughts were still on the offer he was given. He wasn't sure what inscriptions were but he was interested in learning.

Upon reaching the door he knocked. A familiar voice ordered, "Enter."

Lukas opened the door to find his teacher sitting behind his desk. He looked frustrated. It might be a bad time for their tutoring.

Years later the damage done to him by the Durselys was still there. If he thought he was being a burden he would back off. Still, he wanted the affection that he didn't get in his first life.

Warm but tired amber eyes looked up. An equally worn smile etched itself on his face.

"Lukas," came the greeting. Lukas quickly returned it before coming fully into the office.

Lukas asked looking over the desk at the papers, "What's wrong, Master?"

Xaiogang answered leaning back in his chair, "Its nothing for you to worry about. Now have you read the book I gave you?"

Lukas nodded as he said, "I have. Yesterday not long after I left your office I used my skill for the first time."

Xaiogang listened intently as Lukas recounted the fight. How illusions protected him from attacks.

When he was done Xaiogang said, "Well done. Normally I wouldn't approve of fighting amongst students. However, some fights are unavoidable I know this. Instinctive use of your spirit skills isn't done very often."

Lukas flushed with pride. Xaiogang stood and went to one of his bookcases. After a moment he picked one and handed it to him.

The book read Skills and their uses. Another book to read he sighed. It was thicker than the last one.

"Read the first two chapters and that should give you an overview."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Two chapters wouldn't have him up all night at least.


End file.
